Soft Shock
by misssixty1
Summary: After being caught red-handed stealing from Captain Hook, secret sorceress Midori tries to negotiate with him the best way she can...One-shot split into two parts. Hook O/C, D/s themes. Hard M.
1. Soft Shock Part I

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**. Just a little fun for both you and me. Hard M. Potential for a small series of one-shots, depending on reception. As orphanage and feelings of abandonment are a steady part of the show I decided to play on that here. Two-part one shot. Part II coming soon.**

**Soft Shock**

Midori glanced out her window as the bell tower chimed, signaling the arrival of night as well as the party she had so intently been awaiting. Glancing down at the wrinkled parchment on the window ledge, she studied the drawn-up necklace one more time, then folded up the yellowed sheet and shoved it into her corset for safe keeping.

Glancing out the grimy window once more, she stood on the toes of her black boots and exhaled deeply, letting her breath condensate on the window before wiping it off with her sleeve for a better view. Down at the docks, a large ship stood silently in the night, bobbing up and down slightly with the mild current as figures made their way off the ship and onto the streets.

Pushing a strand of curly raven hair from her face she turned her emerald eyes towards the straw bed in the center of her common inn room, grabbing a dark stained cloak and draping it over her body. Immediately, she felt a chill pass over her form as the enchanted cloth embraced her body.

The Passage of Silence enchantment was her finest work to date, a subtle spell that limited the sound of her steps allowing her to pass virtually unheard throughout the night. It was a charm that came in quite handy for a thief of her caliber. Sneaking through the night she could choose to go unseen if she wished, but with the help of the spell she could become undetectable.

Fastening the cloak, Midori pulled the hood over her head, silently repeating the words of her employer in her head as she grasped her daggers from the bed, sheathing them in their holsters at her hips.

"…_.You gots to understand, I ain't gots no other option here. Her necklace is all I have left. I'd gets it meself but with me injuries I ain't no good. I can't have me daughter growing up not knowing her momma. Please, I must gets the necklace back…"_

Swiftly, Midori took one last look around the room that she knew all too well. The commoner's inn room had become her home for many a night as she settled herself on the piers, looting from pirate ships to both make ends meet and reclaim stolen items. Blowing out the last candle, she turned from the room and headed down the stairs.

Quickly, she wove through the bar, dodging drunkards of all caliber as she made for the tavern door. Even without her stealth none of them would have noticed her for a second as they guzzled down ale and swayed dangerously next to one another, talking of women, adventure, and the state of things.

These men and women seemed not to have a care in the world, and the ones that did drowned them away with alcohol. Midori both admired it, and was disgusted by the lack of ambition amongst such common folk, content to sit around every single night at the same place with the same people.

Midori was not a creature of habit. She was a natural nomad, moving from place to place, wherever business or her own greed and curiosity took her. Gold from one land, silver from another. Diamonds, emeralds rubies. Fine dresses, cloaks, and soft linens. She had ventured all corners of the realm in search of the material possessions which gave her hollow life fleeting comfort, and for years it had worked.

Midori had grown up without a mother, the child of a disgraced bastard union resulting in her mother simply leaving her before an altar to the gods but a day after she was born. Snatched away from her own breast out of vanity and shame for her raven-haired daughter.

Then, something of the utmost surprise happened. A visit, from a grand lady whose name was known throughout the land. She had made her way into power not by birthright, but by proving herself before those who had once shamed and spat on her. Her name was Cora, a dangerous woman of beauty, little mercy, and admirable magic who wondered upon Midori just by chance and found herself impressed by the young girl's magical talent (talent Midori long sought to keep hidden).

And one night, at the orphanage, Midori was called upon by a cloaked man who said he sought to help her. He warned that despite her beauty and kindness, Cora sought nothing more than to use her, and urged Midori to flee for both her life and her magic. And so she did, living off the land since age 10 and she had never turned back, concealing her magic from the eyes of the land as Cora grew in power and birthed a daughter who now reigned as queen.

Of course she had to wonder where her magical ability came from. It was said the ability lay deep within all beings, however only some could unearth it into true power. However, Midori simply remembered having the ability as long as she could in fact remember. It was a very part of her essence, perhaps even her heritage.

Stepping into the night, she left behind the raucous sounds of ridiculous debauchery in the inn and tavern, smelling the salty air as wisps entered her nostrils. Lowering her head, she crossed the street and stopped, standing in the darkness as a group of sailors approached, bellowing loudly as their feet touched land for what seemed the first time in a long time.

They were led by a slim figure who held open the door and Midori squinted, unable to fully see him in the darkness as she wished.

"…_Be careful of him. Their captain. His name is Killian Jones but he goes by another name…Hook. Captain Hook. And he be a dangerous man Madame Midori…"_

As the rest of the crew piled into the inn, Midori glanced towards the magnificent ship that was _The Jolly Roger_, then made her way down the pier, the moon shining bright above a dark blue harbor which opened up to the wide and dangerous seas. A blue and watery world where freedom came truly free, at the cost of both nothing and everything. One mistake could cost and man his life, and one choice could make it.

Midori always longed for a spell at sea. Not her entire life, but perhaps the course of a year or so would be enough to satisfy her longing. To sail out in the open and discover exotic territories. Her 21 years had taken her many places, but the open sea had never been one of them. Given both her state and what she did to survive, pilfering and looting she did not see the opportunity in her near future.

The small emerald pendant which matched her eyes gleamed around her neck and she tucked it into her bosom, crouching down as she neared the ship. Up above, sea birds circled the mast, carelessly landing on wooden beams and Midori glanced around. It seemed idiotic for a man of Hook's reputation to leave his ship completely unguarded, and if she knew anything it was that most men did indeed live up to their reputation.

She saw no one and waited carefully in the darkness for any sign of live as the ship bobbed up and down, barely noticeable. Reaching into her cloak she clutched the necklace then closed her eyes, drawing upon the magical reserves deep within her mind as she probed the resources of her brain and pushed forth the power for the spell she needed. Extending her hands, she quietly thought the words and watched as shimmering speckles flew from her hand, blowing with the wind onto the ship.

She heard the first man collapse as the wood creaked, snoring loudly as the sleeping cloud travelling across the large vessel, catching any in its path. Quickly, she ran onto the ship and glanced around the corner at the body of her first victim who mumbled in his deep slumber, smacking his lips as he inhaled on his belly.

Stopping, she bent down and let her hands wander in his pockets, only half-surprised when she found nothing but a rusted pocketwatch inside. Leaving it, she continued on her path across the deck, trying to remember the ship carefully from what he had told her.

"…_up the ramp they took me. Left to a door and down the stairs. Down, down, and that's where the left me. I ain't see where they took the necklace but that Hook lad had it. Touching it with that abomination he calls a limb. Sullying the name. He will have it yet…"_

She followed his instructions as best she could, following the sleeping bodies which indeed became more dense as she neared what she expected were both the captain's quarters and the brig. Turning down a lavish corridor much to refined for a ship she finally set eyes on two collapsed forms beside one another and glanced up at the door, opening it and stepping into the man known as Captain Hook's domain.

There was a sort of desk in the center, right in front of a window with a worn parchment spread across it. Glancing around, Midori studied the bed in the corner as well as the collection of odd trinkets and fascinating treasures he had undoubtedly taken ruthless from others, just as he had done the very item she was here for. Storming to the desk first she reached for her necklace and grabbed it, feeling its burning warmth to determine how much time her spell had left before it was lifted, awakening the men and alerting them to her presence.

Staring at the desk, she found herself gazing at a picture of a woman with long dark hair and piercing eyes. A woman truly beautiful and very real who had no sense sitting where she did. Pushing it to the side, Midori reached for a drawer within Hook's desk and attempted to pull it open only to find it locked.

"Damn." She swore quietly glancing around. Any spell she had to unlock it would take time, time that she did not have. Searching for something she could use she opened her sack and began picking various items off the wall as she moved about the cabin. Picking items she knew she could both sell for a pricey amount and things that suited her own tastes, Midori stopped in frustration as the ship creaked, glancing at the drawer one more time.

It was the only remaining place the necklace would have been, not with his other loot. Unless he had another place. Unless he sold it. Or unless he himself had it.

All of the ideas were both possible and just as likely as the last. If it was in the drawer, her only hope was to wait for Hook to come back and force him to open it. If he had it, she needed to get it off of him. If he sold it, she needed to discover to who. At the end of the day, she needed Hook. She needed him alone, and she needed to make him cooperate.

Hoisting her loot over her shoulder she quietly padded out of the cabin and back down the corridor. She would return what she had stolen to her room then corner Hook in the inn. If she did things properly she could get him up to her room and hopefully interrogate him into revealing the location of the necklace.

The pendant around her neck began to cool significantly, and Midori swiftly departed the ship, just as the crew began to stir. Rushing through the night she picked up her pace to a run stopping short in her tracks as a group of men poured out of the inn, screaming loudly back towards the door as they staggered and stumbled on the brick road.

One wore a red hat, a red hat she recognized in the moonlight as one of Hook's crew. By all calculations she had only been on the ship about thirty minutes. That left the men with thirty minutes in the inn. It appeared they had gotten kicked out as they screamed back at the tavern but it gave Midori nowhere near enough time to do what she needed to.

Remaining where she stood, Midori watched in anticipation as the man she assumed to be Hook at the front of the pack strode towards her, rambling on as he flailed his hands around flamboyantly, making an evident show in front of his crew.

The closer he got, the more Midori realized she should move. Despite the shadows she hid in, there would be no way to remain undetected through physical contact. If he were to run into her. If she sidestepped she was bound to run into another of his crew. She was cornered, and there was nothing to do but try and make her way out of the incoming crowd.

Lowering her head, Midori barreled through the group and was confronted by a series of groans and cackles.

"Woah there fellow! Mind your manners why don't you?" a voice called out and Midori continued on her way, stopping at it called out.

"Oy! I said mind your manners!"

Turning her head slightly, she glanced back at the path she had cleared and found herself facing off with none other than Hook himself.

For a man of his reputation, she had no idea of his physical characteristics until now. Always she had envisioned an older fellow with long curly black hair and a moustache. Not the handsome man of twenty-some years that stood before her, tall and slim with broad shoulders and a well-muscled frame.

Turning her head once more, Midori began to walk again, this time reaching for one of her daggers as Hook called out to his men.

"Get him! Bring him to me!" he exclaimed, and a hand landed on Midori's shoulder as she quickly unsheathed her dagger, whirling around and catching a half-balding greasy man with the blade of her knife. As she slit the skin of his arm he howled in pain, eyes alight with savage fury as he came towards her.

"You're going to regret that you scum!" he exclaimed, and another came, lunging forward so that Midori had no choice to jump back, loosening her grasp on the loot back so that it plummeted to the ground, contents spilling across bricks.

Stopping, she froze, ripping out her other dagger and all eyes turned to the stolen loot.

"Hey…ain't that from your ship Captain?" someone said, and Midori glanced down at the pile, wondering what to do. If she ran off without it, all would be for naught. Not to mention the bag was enchanted so that it could never be stolen from without dire consequences. It would never rip, tear, or fail in protecting the items she pilfered from others.

Reaching down, she attempted to grab and the bag and was met with a sword at her neck.

"Now, then. Let me see his face before you slice up him like a quail." Hook leered, and Midori felt the cold air slap her cheeks as her hood was pulled back, revealing her true identity which caused the men around her to gasp, glancing around in confusion. With smug satisfaction, she watched as the cocky grin slid off of Hook's face, bewilderment peppering his features as he stared at her with a furrowed brow.

"You're…a woman?" he asked, and Midori threw back her hair feeling the blade press against her skin still from the man who had somehow managed to creep behind her.

"So…you're going to kill me now? You should get it over with." She gritted her teeth. Of course she could easily magic herself out of the situation, but she wasn't leaving alive without the necklace. While Midori was an amoral crook, she still kept true to her promises. She had promised to bring it back, and Midori never broke her promises.

"No…gentlemen, return to the ship. I'll deal with our…warrior here myself. Go." He commanded with a flick of his wrist, and Midori jerked away from her captor, throwing him an icy scowl as he let go of her then sheathed his sword. Along with the others, he took one last glance at her and made for the docks, leaving only Hook and the red-hatted man who seemed to constantly stay at his side.

He was a sniveling thing for a pirate, fatty around the face and the middle with a ruddy face and hopeless cheeks. Straightening his hat he leaned over and whispered something to Hook and Midori observed him in pure curiosity, wondering how such a man came to be a part of Hook's reputable crew.

"You heard me Smee! Back to the ship!" he suddenly exclaimed, and the man glanced back at Midor and stumbled off, running like The Dark One was behind him. As Midori watched him, she glanced back down at the spilled bag then up to Hook once more.

"So, it's treasure your after is it lassie?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No actually, it's _this_." Midori said, pulling the parchment from her breast unfolding it to reveal the necklace which had started this entire escapade. Squinting his eyes in the darkness, he leaned in closer, taking several steps that caused Midori to clutch her dagger tightly.

"That necklace? What do you know of it?" he frowned and Midori folded it once more then dropped it into a pocket of her cloak.

"It doesn't matter what I know of it. Where is it?" She demanded and Hook let out a loud cackle that both unnerved and angered her.

"He sent you? Didn't he? Well, I regret to inform you that it is no longer in my possession…I sold it. Months and leagues ago. I must admit it is amusing to see a scoundrel like Tahkar has a woman do his work."

"Seeing as how you took one of his legs he didn't have much of a choice. And I'm not leaving empty handed." Midori responded coolly, bending down the retrieve the bag which caused Hook to chortle.

"You're not going anywhere with that dear."

"I thought you were a pirate? Finder's keepers Hook." Midori mused, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Eh…not quite. What about a deal? A negotiation?"

"Go on…"

"You give me those…and I'll let you live." He extended his arms and Midori rolled her eyes.

"In order for you to let me live you'd have to successfully kill me first, which I assure you won't be done. Now you can either be on your way or lose your other hand. I'd hate to see your crew without a captain. The admirable Captain Hook brought down by a thief. My how that will sound."

"And where exactly did you learn your manners girl?" he barked, his face hardening.

"Woman, actually. And what is it of yours? Now if you'll give me the place where you sold that necklace. I'm willing to give you half of what's in this bag. Which sounds about fair."

"I can't tell you. It was some trader island, and no deal. C'mon sweetheart, last chance." He reached for his sword, and Midori tossed him a mocking smile before spinning around and walking towards the inn carelessly. Immediately, she listened as his footsteps picked up and found herself wondering why the bag was so important to him. Raising it over her head she stopped and spun around, pursing her lips. There was something quite valuable inside, and that item intrigued and provided the perfect opportunity for Midori.

"Let me buy you a drink Captain. I bet you enjoy rum." Midori smiled, reaching back and unfastening the hood of her cloak. Pulling the dark garment off she let it brush the ground as she revealed her form to Captain Hook.

Most women wore common robes, however Midori enjoyed the garments of men which provided the opportunity to show off her form. The thick leather leggings that skimmed her hips and accentuated the curviness of her figure, appealing to most men.

Midori was forced to learn at a young age that using her body was one way to get what she wanted and needed, another harsh truth in her life. And Hook certainly was not the most unattractive man she had seen.

"Come again?" he asked, and Midori simply walked up the steps, letting a hand fall on the doorknob.

"A drink, Captain Hook. Do not fret. Whatever wrong you and your crew have done here may be resolved yet. You won't pass up a free drink will you?" she raised an eyebrow, and he hesitated suspiciously, seeing it evidently as a trap.

Shrugging her shoulders, Midori walked into the tavern and found her usual table in the back corner, sitting down. As Hook stepped through the door, the innkeep Rolf glanced up sharply from where he wiped down the tavern bar, raising his voice.

"It's alright Rolf, he's with me. I'm sure I can make amends for whatever quarrel you have." She yelled, and Hook lingered at the door before making his way to where Midori sat, unable to let the bag out of his sight. Sitting down across from her carefully, he looked around and Midori lifted her hand, signaling for Rolf to bring her usual drink of rum.

"You have three minutes. Talk. What do you want?" Hook hissed, all amusement gone from his voice now.

"I told you what I want. That necklace."

"I don't have it you daft-"

"Remember, you're before a lady Captain Hook. And I know you don't have it. I need to know where exactly you sold it, and to whom. Now something in this bag holds importance to you, and if you ever want to see it again you'll tell me what I want. And if you try and lay a hand on me…well, let's just say Rolf there has his eye on you." Midori shrugged as Rolf brought their drinks, sneering at Hook then giving Midori a warning glance.

"Funny. I see no lady here." Hook hissed and Midori bit her lip, holding back a smile. She was making him truly angry now, and it certainly was a sight to behold.

"True. Now first, something in this bag leaves you sitting across from me. What is it?" Midori asked, letting her fingers brush the bag which Hook gazed at intently through darkened eyes.

"The earrings. The earrings."

"The earrings…?" Midori trailed off, thinking. As she lingered for a moment she only briefly remembered picking up the earrings which seemed no more special than any of the other objects in the bag. Particularly being a woman's earrings…

Stopping all thought, Midori turned to Hook and stared for a long moment then grabbed the bottle of rum and poured herself a drink, sipping lazily.

"Who was she? The woman whose picture was on your desk. They were her earring weren't they?" she asked, and Hook stared at her for a long moment, face impassible before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a glass with a sigh.

"She was the love of my life. Yes, those were her earrings."

"And where is she now?"

"Dead. She's dead." He muttered under his breath, and Midori found herself feeling remorse, guilt, and sadness for the man she heard to be the greatest pirate in all the seas. Staring at him carefully she stood up, sighing as she clutched the bag, almost feeling the hurt that came from a man who would likely snap her neck any other time.

"Come upstairs with me. I'll give you the earrings, I promise. Just come with me." Midori said, grabbing the bottle and stepping from the table. Weaving through the tavern she turned her head and found Hook following, approaching at a cautious pace that showed he still did not trust her and she could say she felt the same way. What she was going to do was idiotic and against everything she knew, but just once, she felt recklessness was a course of action that could benefit her.

Climbing up the stairs, she made her way to the small room and opened the door, motioning for Hook to come inside. With a hand on his sword he side-stepped her, standing in the center of the room and Midori closed the door behind her, tossing the cloak onto the floor along with the bag.

"The earrings?" he asked simply, and Midori strode across the room carefully, circling him before stopping in the center of the room, approaching him slowly. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Midori stood on her toes and brought her full pink lips to Hook's on, kissing him intently so that he jumped back in momentary surprise and evident outrage.

"What in the bloody seas are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"You want those earrings? What will you do to get them Captain?" Midori breathed, bringing his mouth to her own once more, this time slipping her tongue between his lips and placing a hand on the back of his neck. Pressing her body against his own, she inhaled him, letting her form merge with his own so he could feel the fullness of her breath and experience the warmth that radiated from her.

"That's what you want? So you're a whore?" he muttered, pulling away from her and Midori sighed.

"No, I'm an opportunist. And here I have found an opportunity. So why don't you show me…all that the great Captain Hook is about?" she cooed in his ear, leaning in flicking her tongue at the ring through his flesh so that he twitched slightly then slid a hand around Midori's waist, pulling her closer than she could have anticipated.

"If that's what you want." He breathed, then moved his hooked hand in a quick downward motion, lodging it in Midori's shirt. Tearing through the fabric easily, he pulled through the white blouse so it fell apart in shreds leaving Midori in nothing but her corset and pants.

Taking off the shirt, reached up and placed her hands on Hook's face, inhaling the sea on him. She could smell the salt, the scent of booze and whores, rusting brass treasure and gunpowder. She could have imagined the mix of all the things she associated with the life of a pirate. But the simple thrill of feeling a man handle her so violently drove her senses wild.

Gasping, she tilted her head back as Hook bit her lip, moving his head down and dragging his teeth across the skin of her neck. Taking small bits of skin between his teeth he bit her, sucking roughly and leaving behind markings to claim him as her own. She was his property now. She was one of his stolen pieces of treasure to handle as he wished and lock away for safe keeping.

"Your skin…" he breathed, taking his hook and spinning her around. With expert hands, he began to unlace her corset and Midori breathed, feeling the casing fall around her feet. Turning around, she revealed herself to Hook and he glanced down at her bare breasts, larger than most and brought the point of his hooked hand down sharply against her skin.

Resting it between her breasts, he slowly trailed the sharp needle downward leaving an angry red mark of swollen skin straight down the center of Midori's body. As the pain blossomed from the wound heat flooded her chest, pouring into nipples which hardened into pebbles causing Hook to chuckle darkly.

"You're a tough one I knew it. Let's see how tough you really are." He whispered, voice wavering slightly as a man on the verge of losing control himself. He thought the situation was in his hands, that he displayed evident dominance over Midori. Like all men he was blind to the truth: she had taken him into her clutches, bent him to her will, and now would do with him what she wanted.

"Yes Captain." Midori grinned, then sighed as he bent down and brought her breasts to his mouth.

**A/N: Decided to stop here for the sake of longevity. Part II (the really yummy stuff) coming to you very soon!**


	2. Soft Shock Part II

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**OUAT**_**. Part II, full smut. Enjoy! Title indeed inspired by the song performed by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's. Fair warning, a little pain play. Not for the vanilla.**

**Soft Shock Part II**

Midori bit her lip, tilting her head back as Hook bit down on one of her hardened nipples, toying with her as she squirmed beneath his touch. Feeling waves of pleasure seemingly radiate throughout her body she emitted a soft coo as he began to flick his tongue in and out, continuing to harden her already-erect nipples to complete stiffness.

Reaching up, he grasped the flesh pebble between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing so that she let out a small yelp and straightened her back. Placing a hand around the back of his neck, Midori let her fingers travel through the pirate's dark hair as he fingered her stiff peak before moving onto the next one, giving it the same treatment as its mate.

"You're not quite the warrior now are you? On the bed with you then darling." He commanded, and Midori fought back a grin as she walked across the room then sat down on the bed carefully, still feeling her nipples throb from Hook's rough handling. Bending down, she began to unlace her boots, slowly and deliberately while watching him. His dark eyes all but burned as he glared at her with an evident desire and loathing. She could tell that each time he hurt her it was very much real, not simply an attempt to appease her desire. He hated her for what she was doing, and that was all Midori could ask for from such a man.

Pulling off one of her boots, she took her turn with the next then finally stood up. Unlacing the top of her thick leggings, she slid them down her legs and revealed herself completely bare to him, clad in nothing but the emerald around her neck which hung icy cold against the heated flesh of her chest.

Sitting down on the bed she laid on her back, bringing her knees up and spreading her legs as she silently offered herself to Hook, Reaching down, she let her fingers graze the soft V between her thighs which she kept hairless after discovering women with the like in her travels.

Midori's heart beat in her chest as she watched Hook undress himself in jerky, movements. His left her own only to glance down at her heated core which swelled with arousal, gradually becoming more and more wet with the thought of him penetrating her.

"Turn around. On your stomach." He commanded, and Midori did as told, rolling over then lifting herself up on her knees, arching her back so that he could see her from behind. The pink pussy between her legs that now begged to be touched as she slickened with the thought of him watching her.

Behind her, she listened as his clothing fell to the floor before he walked over, mumbling beneath his breath. Leaning down, Midori rested her head against the bed and Hook reached out to caress the curve of her bottom, working down to her thigh with a calloused hand then back up again.

"Your skin is so soft. And warm. Like a queen's." he breathed behind her, voice tickling her ear and Midori leaned back into him before Hook raised a hand and brought his palm down against the fatty skin of her bottom.

Involuntarily Midori let out a pronounced yelp, rocking forward from the force of the blow and turned around to watch Hook from beneath the curly raven tresses of hair which had fallen over her eyes. Pursing his lips, he looked down at her behind with desire, lifting his hooked hand and letting the point wander down the curve he had traced earlier once more.

This time, Midori let out a soft moan as cold air hit the raised skin creating a notable stinging. Moving further down her thigh, Hook continued to dig his namesake into her skin then ended by running over her heel which caused her to shudder pleasurably and lean back further to him before he took the hook away.

"Let's see how much you really liked that." Hook then said behind her, trailing his free hand up her inner thigh once more then landing on the mound between her legs. Making no hesitation, he began to rub her, letting a finger slip between her folds as he mused quietly, feeling Midori.

"Well it seems you really liked that." He chuckled, commenting on her wetness then moved his finger and stepped back causing Midori to sit up and turn around, craving his presence once more.

"On the ground. On your knees. All this time you played so powerful. I can see it in your eyes though. I felt it inside of you. You like this. You like calling me Captain. And now you're going to do what I say."

"Yes, Captain." Midori responded, climbing on the floor as told. Placing her arms behind her back she watched as he finally began to remove his undergarments, revealing a fully erect member which stood impressive in both length and girth. Approaching her, he sat on the bed and grabbed the back of Midori's head, lacing his finger in her black curls.

"Put your mouth on my cock." He grunted, and Midori leaned down, taking him in her mouth as best she could without gagging. Even after handling countless men, she still struggled to take Hook to the hilt as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take him.

As her throat contracted she pulled away, gasping for air then took him once more, letting her lips work up and down the length of his shaft carefully. Twitching in her mouth he continued to harden, veins pressing against his skin and Midori took a turn with her tongue, running it up and down his length as he sighed above her.

"You're quite good at this." He groaned, and Midori glanced up, eyeing him playfully then taking him into her mouth once more, slowly allowing each inch of him to slide past her tongue and into her throat. Grabbing the back of her head, Hook tangled his hands in her hair once more and began to thrust in and out wildly, removing himself all the way before ramming himself into her mouth so that Midori had no time to gather herself and breathe.

With each thrust she gagged slightly, reaching up and grabbing Hook's hips. Reaching down, he grabbed her hands then pushed her back, staring down at her and placing a hand beneath Midori's chin, tilting her gaze upward. Without warning, Hook then grabbed her by her wrists and lifted her up, throwing her onto the bed violently as he stood before her, completely naked and erect.

Reaching out, Hook grabbed a lock of Midori's hair, playing with the long black curl then climbed onto the bed, leaning down and bringing his lips to her own, kissing her aggressively. Biting down on her lip he brought his hand to her neck threateningly, pushing her head back and kissing the area around her mouth.

Moving away, he leaned against the wall, grabbing Midori by her arm and pulling her onto his lap. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear he breathed, eyes piercing her own intensely as he whispered.

"Come here." He croaked, and Midori settled herself onto him, slowly letting out a pronounced moan as she impaled herself upon Hook's hardened member. Lifting her up he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely before he began to thrust roughly and quickly, pounding into her violently as they bed shook.

Reaching out, Midori placed her hands on the wall behind him and tilted her head back, offering her neck to him. And indeed, he took it, leaning forward and suckling her flesh eagerly. Grabbing the back of her head, Hook reached out and completely loosened the binding which held up a remainder of her wavy curls. Yanking it away her dark locks fell around her face completely and she tossed her head back wildly, kissing him once more.

And Hook kissed her back furiously, still thrusting inside of her before he pushed her down onto her back and took her breasts once more as he moved on top of her. Reaching down, Midori ran her nails down his muscled back, closing her eyes as he panted in her ear. With each movement inside of her pleasure mounted, his cock seeming to fill her completely. Spreading her legs further so pointed her toes, lifting her lean legs.

Sitting up, Hook continued to plow into her, grasping at her legs and pushing them back so that his hands rested on her thighs. Glancing down at her he gritted his teeth than began to thrust faster and faster, his pace becoming erratic as he grunted red-faced.

"Gods!" he shouted, emitting a strangled cry before Midori felt his warm release inside of her. Clenching her thighs slightly she held onto him for several moments then let go as he pulled out, falling on his back and staring up at the ceiling, catching his breathe.

"So…will you tell me where you sold that necklace now?" she asked, resting on her elbow and much to her surprise Hook laughed, turning to face her.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Midori…it's Midori."


End file.
